


Just To Hit It (Before It's Too Late) (Originalshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: As long Green was okay, he didn't care.





	Just To Hit It (Before It's Too Late) (Originalshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> i refer to green as male and blue as female btw (even if she isn't in this)
> 
> title from: i need a minute by imagine dragons
> 
> originally written: 21/09/2017
> 
> edit: i accidentally made this with a major character death tag?? but there's not death dw

"Green!"

Red ignored the crowd cheering around him, ignored the announcer stating the Pokémon League winner. He cared more about how Green had fallen unconscious after the battle. He raced to the other side of the field, falling in front of his rival and grasping his arms. He leaned down to put his ear to Green's chest, ignoring the same exhaustion that had knocked out Green. He sighed in relief when he heard the others regulated heartbeat. 

He pulled back just as paramedics climbed onto the field, feeling his body fall on Green as he fell unconscious. 

As long Green was okay, he didn't care. 


End file.
